The Ashes Tell Stories
by Heterica's Oldaccount.hacked
Summary: A smart, brave, young warrior is transformed into a monster. Hear his tale in this fic. A review would be appreciated guys. :3
1. Prologue

Never thought this would… scratch that could happen to me. I had it all. I had love, I had fun, I had laughs.

All that vanished one day. It started like a spark. I don't know what went wrong. I guess I'll never know how that spark came, but it did.

The spark turned into a flame. A flame in which it hurt, but I didn't notice it at first. It was almost as if a fog had slowly crept in. Paradise turned into hell.

It became a forest fire, all consuming, raging, grasping, eating. My soul perished. You could say I cracked that day. I was never the same. I was like a hollow log. I looked strong, but I could collapse at any moment.

The last ravages fell soon after. I reveled in the darkness. I am the darkness. Please, sit down on the moss as I tell you my tale young apprentice. Leave soon after, or you too may perish by my paws.


	2. Spark

I opened my eyes. It was a day in late newleaf. The first thing I saw was a sleeping cat. I thought to myself "if this is the milkgiver, then she is more beautiful than I ever imagined".

I heard another kit say to his milkgiver "momma, when will the other kits be ready to play?"

I thought to myself "the milkgiver must be called momma, and I must be a kit."

I, with these in mind, asked "momma" for milk. She purred in response and exposed her teats. As I suckled, I had no idea what was in store.

I was a fast learner. I went outside and heard words like "tree, prey, food, leader, medicine cat, apprentice", and more.

By the end of my first day, I had learned to speak in full sentences. However, I was lonely. My littermates hadn't opened their eyes. Just as I was about to fall asleep, the kit from earlier asked if I could understand him. I nodded my head. Then he started prancing around with glee. He told me his name: Silverkit. This began a lifelong friendship.

We played a game called "tag" where we ran back and forth, each trying to tag the other. Oh what fun we had playing those games. He would beat me, but I wouldn't care. We would play it all over again.

Silverkit then introduced me to his littermates. Fawnkit laughed at him for playing with me, the newborn. He scratched her with his claws, sending her screaming. His brother, Rainkit, was sleeping.

We then said goodbye to each other. I remember my mother licking me clean as I fell asleep. Her tongue was so warm, so nice.

The next day, I met my father; Sparrowflight. He looked at me and smiled. I could tell he was happy to see me. I came back to the den to find Fawnkit and Silverkit meowing in sorrow. Rainkit had passed on to StarClan. I found myself also sad.

Life carried on. I met my clanmates one by one. Some acted friendly toward me. Some acted crankily. I didn't care. Silverkit and I grew, but I found I was growing faster, until by the time we were both apprentices, I was bigger than him.

As an apprentice, I was fast, cunning, and sneaky. I could catch prey with ease. My mentor, Stormwing, was an honored senior warrior. She knew how to run without disturbing anything, something she told me I would learn in time.

Stormwing was the greatest mentor one could ask for. Some apprentices, especially Fawnpaw, hated me out of jealousy. I didn't care. I knew it was my ability they wanted, my mentor as well.

It grew to a new climax. Fawnpaw challenged me to a battle. I arrived, and there she was, ready to kill me. I knew what I had to do: finish this. She charged at me. I saw her left flank was exposed. I scratched it. She yowled in pain, turned around, and lunged at my neck. I dodged and she was sent reeling.

She banged into a tree.

Then, she got up, and used all her energy to to say "you win you piece of mangy fox-dung", and threw herself into the pond nearby.

I couldn't swim out to get her, and only me, her, and Silverpaw were there.

We ran back to camp for help, but she was washed up on shore when we got there, dead. This was the spark.

I finished the final training test with ease. Stormwing was so proud. I heard her bragging about me, and I was ashamed. How could she be proud of someone who let his denmate drown?

I took this guilt with me as I became Nightshadow, and I became a monster along with it. I couldn't have known this. I don't even know today why Fawnpaw's death affected me so greatly.

I can see sorrow on your face. It's sorrow for her and me. It's fine. She's in the Dark Forest. Rest now, young one. I may kill you in the night. If you survive, I will tell you what happened next.

A.N.: I know this was a boring chapter, but beginnings always are.


	3. The Amber Flames of Revenge

I became a young warrior. I was proud, friendly, and loveable on the outside, but on the inside, I had hollowed out. All that was left of me was and empty shell. I was ready to crack at any moment.

However, in this time, I found myself growing attached to a she-cat named Leafwing. Leafwing and I decided to be mates. One night, late in newleaf, Leafwing gave birth to three kits. I named my kits Heatherkit, Greykit, and Thornkit.

Thornkit was a playful young tom who thought the world was his oyster. Despite being clumsy from an early age, he overcame this. He grew up to be a strong apprentice with a passion for the clan.

Heatherkit was much gentler. She liked learning better, and became the medicine cat apprentice. She was skilled at her job. She knew all the herbs. She also had a deep spiritual connection.

Then there was Greykit. Greykit was a kindhearted, loyal, trustworthy cat. He kept his promises and never messed up the warrior code. He was deeply loved by all. He was in all ways selfless.

Then, one day, disaster struck. Greykit was eaten by a monster. He was saving a kit on the monsterpath. The kit ran to safety. I was hit so hard, my sanity snapped like a twig.

I went insane. At first, they heard babbling. Then, I sleepwalked for a few nights. The last straw happened one day in leafbare. I went up to Heatherpaw. She smelled nice. She was so innocent. I had previously covered myself in a piece of mouse nest, so there would be no trace. I slit her throat.

Her last words were "why daddy".

I feel no regrets to this day. Besides, it had affected my mate and other son so they weren't who they once were. Thornpaw had lost passion. He lacked charisma. He became depressed. He drowned himself the same day his sister died.

My mate became unable to speak. She was moved to the elder's den and died of self-imposed starvation.

I began my rampage. It began with the deputy. She was seemingly unaffected by these happenings. She went on being her usual cheery self. I wanted to make her pay. I got the nestings, and slit her throat. Except, this time, I dragged her body to the lake, ripped her organs out, and ground them into bits. The liver felt good when I slit it.

I couldn't stop. It continued. I can see you've had enough for today. Tomorrow we begin again.


End file.
